Mass Effect: New Life
by deathmanic
Summary: Pushed into a world and remade by Protheans. Somethings don't always go to plan. Now I must try to keep things running as they are but try to get the galaxy ready. What could go wrong. SI and Slightly AU
1. Prolouge

**First time, so if you have any words to say that would be helpful, please say them, also will be looking for a beta reader.**

* * *

**Mass Effect: New Life **

**Prologue.**

I'm just your average 19-year-old nerd but even with following all the science that happens in our days, little did it prepare me for what happens next.

I was getting ready for the cosplay judging at the local weekend long Sci-fi event. I was in my Darth Revan costume which came to late to wear at the previous event but didn't have enough money to commission a mass effect costume as I only got into the game and lore for just under a year.

I was on my way to the toilets when I hear overhead announcer go off.

"Just less than 10 minutes to the cosplay costumes start being judge."

I curse myself for needing to use the toilets but hey, better than feel like you really need to go while on stage.

Luckily for me there isn't a line of people needing to go to toilets as well, so I quickly get in there and do my business. When I come out, I see some person dressed up like Javik washing their hands in the hand basin. I walk over to another basin and turned the hot tap on.

"Nice Costume, at a quick glance, I swear that you almost look like the real thing." I said, trying to make some small talk happen.

"Thanks, yours isn't too bad for a primitive." Was all I got, Damn what a burn and an act, sounded like the real thing as well.

"You entered in the cosplay event?" I asked. _If he is in this event, I might as well give up, that costume is too good._

"No, if I was then it would be like taking candy from a baby. Anyway you primitives are way to slack to get a challenge from in your dress-ups."

Next thing I knew, whoever it is in this costume had their prothean hands placed on the side of my head and the next I knew I saw visions of something I couldn't make out, then as sudden as it happen, it was over and whoever it is in the prothean costume, was looking at me with a slight grin on their face and the hand with a card in it sticking out.

"Yes, you I can see doing the things that need to be done to help everyone. Take this card and come to that address tonight and we shall talk."

I take the card form the hand, but before I had a chance to look at it, the overhead announcer went off again.

"Cosplay in 2 minutes, contestants, please be at the platform by then."

Shit, I quickly look up and see the person gone, leaving me in the toilets with a card in my hands and a tap still running. I quickly head out, leaving the tap running as someone else can deal with it and stormed my way over to the platform, earning a few glances as I pushed by some people and my cloak swilling behind me.

… **Later on that day**,** after the cosplay**…

_Third, not too bad for a beginner_.

It was nearly finished for the day, people were leaving en mass, I too was heading for the door when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder making me turn around.

"Excuse me sir but you dropped this not long ago." Some young kid said handing me the card that the prothean dressed person gave me.

"Thanks didn't think I dropped it." As I got giving it, I notice the address as being out in the country side. If only I knew not to go, then the mess that I would make wouldn't have happened. But sometimes curiosity kills the cat doesn't it.

I decided to see who this person was and what this person did in the toilets that made him/her give the card to me. After an hour's drive, I arrive at the place, and I couldn't see another place nearby which didn't seem weird as some do own lots of land.

After knocking on the door, I was surprised to see the person still in the prothean costume.

"Ah, you have arrived human, good, good, things are nearly ready, come in, time is not on our side."

_WTF! Did that person act like I was from a different species or another world, maybe I shouldn't have gotten up from bed this morning. _I followed cautiously as whoever it is walked through the house then down into the basement.

_Ok, should I bolt out of the house now?_ But the next moment before I could, we were in the basement and the door slammed shut behinds us. _Oh shit, what have I gotten into now? _As we turned the corner, I felt like I nearly had a heart attack as I saw around a few dozen of other people who looked like protheans with some strange machines behind them.

"Ah Kazlak, I see you brought a guest, is he the one for the job?" One of them speaks up.

"Yes, I believe we can get back and rebuild once it is all done." Kazlak replied in more of a gruff voice.

"What are you?" I managed to gather enough courage to speak up.

"Ah he can speak, we go by a different name by in your tongue, we are the Protheans and are from another universe based on a game I see you humans have made, and you human are going to help us." The one who I think is leader as he came out to the front of the group.

"How can I help you, and how did you get here?" _OK, am I seriously dreaming or wtf is going on._

"Don't worry, human, you will find us in time and there will be more than just the ones who are present here, we will give you some help but how you use it is up to you." Was all I got before I started seeing visions as the leader placed his hand on my head.

"You have been given all the knowledge of that I know off, from now on, your mind will be recognised as a prothean by our beacons and you will understand our language and gear."

Before I knew, everything seemed to be getting darker and a hell lot colder, with the last words I heard being.

"In time you will find us and in time you will have to take a side and lead."

* * *

**Ok there we are, the prologue on how I entered Mass Effect, Can never trust those Protheans, right?**

**Anyway, be sure to review if you have the chance and if you would like to help me as I'm also a beginner at this, let me know, Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first Chapter of the story, long but necessary to build into the story as I see it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**2170: Batarian pirate cruiser **_**The Rightful.**_

"My lord, the scans show the Prothean ruins are in this mountain range, more specific near this cave."

"And any defences emplacements around it?"

"Yes my lord, they have a company of soldiers around the entrance but it gets harder to tell due to the inference from the site. But from what we are getting roughly half of a company inside the cave."

Lord Ka'lark marched up to the officer and without warning, punched him in the stomach and grabbed his dagger and smashed the pommel of the blade onto the back of the neck.

"Get me more definite scans of their numbers inside that mountain cave or I will send you down there and have you assault their position on your own and that goes with the rest of you lazy pirates." Ka'lark growled while pointing his dagger at the rest of the crew in the CIC.

A predatory grin appearing as he saw fear on some of the younger crew. After a moment he heard an elevator coming up to the CIC floor.

"Lord Ka'lark, I'm only going to ask once, don't threaten my crew without me knowing first or we will see how good your wealth is after I put you through the airlock without a suit on."

Ka'lark turned to see the Captain Bolash walk out of the elevator, fully geared in Colossus 6 armour and a Batarian pistol on his left hip.

"_Captain_ Bolash shall I remind you on how much riches there is and on who is paying for your little fleet to be here?" Ka'lark spat out while he walked up to Captain Boash to the point of standing on the Captains feet.

"And I must remind you _Lord_ Ka'lark whose vessel you are on, and consider yourself lucky that you have already paid half our service fees up front or I would of had shot you and personally toss your pathetic body out of the airlock." Captain Boash proclaimed, with that done he stepped around the fuming Batarian Lord and turned to the communications officer.

"Send a fleet wide message, we attack in one hour and we will strike at the civilian population first and see if we can draw out the troops from around the Prothean site these pyjaks have occupied."

Without another word, Captain Boash walked back into the elevator and set it to go down to the shuttle bay.

**2170 Mindoir: Militia Command. **

Colonel Andrew Shepard was sitting behind his desk in the brand new militia command building. He had to deal with being understaffed due to the new Prothean site they found 10 miles from Marve apparently underneath Mt. Thorn. Lucky his wife was looking after his nephew John who his brother, Captain Matthew Shepard, had sent to him as the boy wanted to join the marines when he turned 18.

Looking at his clock, he saw it was nearly midday, about the time his wife would ring to let him know they were safe and on how John has been going in their hunting trips.

As the clock was about to strike the next hour, his office door slid open, revealing a young Private behind it, most of the people who live on Mindor had a tan complex but for some reason that Colonel couldn't make out, he looked pale white and was slightly shaking all over.

"Sir, you are wanted in the communication room, Sir." He stumbled over his words while trying to perform a standard salute.

"At ease Private, you can go back and let them know I'm on my way now." At that the Private turned heel and ran down the corridor. Andrew lifted himself out of the chair and started walking briskly down to the communications room.

It took him a few minutes to arrive at the communications room, he was surprised by how busy it was, normally it was quiet, a few calls in and out of the building. Here he saw nearly everyone talking and passing data around to each other. As he walked in, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the Major with one of the people passing him a data pad.

"Colonel, we have picked up what looks like a pirate fleet closing in on the planet. It looks like they are only 30 minutes away from releasing shuttles on us." Colonel Shepard turned to face the voice to find 2nd Lieutenant Wilson.

"Well then, either they are here to get slaves or after something else above our pay grade to know but one thing we can do this marshal the forces and get the defences ready to shoot down as much craft as possible. We win or we lose either way, I rather not be a slave to those freaks."

As he finished his little speech, Colonel Shepard saw the fire in the eyes of every person around him.

"Well then, let's get those arses moving and get the militia ready and some, try to contact Alliance command and get some ships out here."

**2170 Mindoir Countryside**

It was a warm day, especially for John who was used to the more controlled environment of the ships and space stations. Doing as he had been instructed to when taking aim down the rifle and letting off a shot. Lifting his head away from the rifle, his eyes straining on seeing where his shot hit on the target.

"You are getting better Johnny, nearly on the bull's eye. Just let the rifle sit against your shoulder, don't push it against your shoulder." His aunt Marie called out.

Even though he had been out practicing target shooting and going on hunts with his aunt, John still couldn't figure out where his aunt was hiding. He had heard from his mother about his aunt's sniper team taking out ranking turian officers during the Alliance counter-attack during the first contact war.

"Come John; let's go get these carcasses to the butcher so we can have them prepared into proper meals." He heard Marie's voice from behind a tree on his right and then saw her appear from behind the tree wearing similar hunting gear to him.

After walking through the rest of the forest and arriving at their truck, Marie left John to put the carcasses into the back off the truck while she started it up. When the radio turned on after the engine started running, the first thing they heard from it made both John and Marie stop in their tracks and their skin slowly turned pale from it.

"**This is a Mindor Militia Command emergency broadcast, we are under attack by Batarian pirates, all personal in the militia report to the nearest command post and all civilians evacuate to the nearest bunker for your own safety."**

"John, stop what you are doing and get in the truck, we have to go NOW!" He heard his Auntie from the cab, with that he dropped the carcass he was lifting onto the ground and jump into the passenger seat of the cab. As soon as he landed into the seat, the truck took off. After a few minutes of trying to contact Andrew, Marie finally got through to him.

"Andrew, what is going on? John and I just not long heard about the pirates on the emergency broadcast."

"It doesn't look good Marie; it looks like the bulk of their forces are landing just outside of our anti air defences and are a few have landed a few miles out from the dig site. From the reports we are getting in, we are out-numbered and possibly out-gunned. Marie, will you do me a favour?" Looking at his aunt, John saw a single tear run down the side of her face, which made John wonder what is going on.

"Andrew, you know I can't just leave you," Marie replied, voice getting weaker, "Not now."

It was a few minutes before a reply came. "I'm sorry Marie; this will be the only time I'm going to order you to do something and that is stay away from the city, just go anywhere, stay out in the countryside or go to the dig site but just stay away from here. Please, if not for me Marie, do it for John."

With a quick look at John, Marie gave a sigh of defeat. "Ok then Andrew, I will do it for the both of you."

"Thank you Marie, my love, look after yourself and John. The pirates are making a push now; they are taking casualties but are slowly pushing the troops back. For all the time I spent with you Marie, I enjoyed every single moment I was with you. Goodbye my love." With that the call was disconnected leaving Marie with tears running down her face.

After a few minutes of driving, Marie brought the truck to a complete stop. "John, I'm going to require you to take over and drive while I watch out for the pirates and use the rifle on them when needed."

After getting into the driver's seat and getting adjusted, John coaxed the truck forward, using the skills that his aunt taught him on driving. A few minutes into the drive he glimpsed his aunt looking out the window with her rifle in a position that she can quickly bring up to her eye.

After an hour into the drive towards the dig site, their luck came to an end. The first thing Marie or John knew was the distant sound of a sniper rifle going off followed by a bang as the bullet struck, making the vehicle lose control and roll off the side off the road and knocking John unconscious.

Waking up from being unconscious, John found himself propped against the bottom of an old native Mindoir tree. Ever so slowly, John opened his eyes to find his aunt looking out into the horizon through her own rifle scope. Looking down at his body, John saw a few bandages across his legs and that his left arm was in a makeshift sling and yet his body felt numb at some of the bandaged areas.

"Auntie, what happened? Where are we?" The sound of John's voice made his aunt take her attention away from the scope.

"Good to see you are awake there John, you have been out cold for around 30 minutes. As you can see you have a broken arm and a few cuts and burns over your body. As to where we are, we are about a 4 miles from the alliance troops around the dig site, now that you are awake, we can move off again before they sent forces to check up on the 2 pirates that shot the truck."

After giving the surrounding area one last check, Marie walked over to john and carefully lifted John to his feet. Once John was properly settled and didn't look like he was about to tip over, Marie started to walk off towards the general direction of the dig site, only to look at the direction of Marve to see a big black smoke rise from the horizon and shuttles moving in the direction of the city.

**2170 Mindoir: Alliance Dig Site.**

Captain Roberts leaned on the table in the makeshift communications room listening to the battle outside. He heard of the militia still in the city giving the pirates hell but knew they were being slowly overrun and having to wait at least one more hour before Alliance reinforcements were in the system.

"God dam bastards had to come today, before our back-up arrives and have superior forces here to secure this dig site properly." The Captain banged his fist onto the table in frustration, making the hologram flicker for a brief moment making the few officers in the area look at him. "Private Jean, go and get me an update on what those egg heads have found."

Seeing Private Jean run off to find the scientists, Captain Roberts turned around to the few officers standing around the holotable. Looking up from the table, Roberts glanced at the faces at their faces, noticing the worried looks on each face. Taking a deep breath, Roberts prepared himself for the worse.

"I know some of you want the men to go out there guns blazing and save the colony, but we are outnumbered and if we go away from out defence emplacements, we will be slaughter by those numbers alone. With us being cut down like harvesting season, will that be any help for the colonists?" Seeing a few lower ranking officers stepping back with embarrassment displayed across their faces had Roberts making a mental note to watch them closely. "Now, the few scout troops we have out report the pirates have dug in themselves, we can conclude this is more than a simple slave grab, someone tipped them off to this site."

"We know reinforcements are coming in the form of the SSV Einstein carrier group but they are around 2 hours out. Waiting for them to arrive before attack is our main goal, with the troops they will be dropping off; it will give us the chance to make the counter-attack more likely to succeed then to fail. Now go back to your post and be alert for any enemies that will try to sneak past our scouts and if I catch anyone trying to rally the men for a counter-attack before I give the orders, I will personally throw you to the make-shift prison or shoot you on the spot for treason. Are we clear?" Captain Roberts growled out.

"Sir yes Sir."

"Good, now stop fiddling with your arses and get moving." Watching the Lieutenant's turn tail and run out of the make-shift communications room made Roberts blood nearly boil in rage. "Those soft pansy idiots, they have no idea on how to face a proper fight."

Noticing his Omni-tool pinging with incoming call from one of the scouts, Roberts decided to answer. "This is Captain Roberts here, what's going on?"

"Sir, I got eyes on two people heading towards your position, one male and the other female, both look wounded and one is armed with a sniper rifle. What are the orders Sir?"

"Stay where you are Corporal, I will send a squad to bring them in, at least we can bring these 2 people to safety. Just keep the enemy away if they come snooping."

"Sir yes Sir. Corporal Rayne out." With the call finished, Captain Roberts summoned over one of the technicians.

"Get Alpha squad of 1st platoon out to retrieve those 2 survivors and bring them in safely." Letting the technician do his order, Captain Roberts walked over to the entrance of the communications room only to knock Private Jean over onto his arse.

"Sorry Sir... Um I should have been more careful." Private Jean stumbled over his words while he managed to get back onto his feet and fire of a salute at the Captain.

"At erase Private, now tell me what do you have to report on those egg heads?" Quickly ending the salute and walked off down the hall beckoning Private Jean to follow.

"They are moving all they have found which doesn't seem to be a lot Sir; I guess they seem to found a few non-functioning weapons which seem to be stronger than our best weapons and what seems to be a large box which they are saying is a surprising still functioning cryo-stasis unit with an inaccessible storage unit. Rest of the place seem to be too damaged to reach and get more data for the time." Private Jean quickly rattled off.

"If they can find a way to replicate these weapons, then all of this hasn't been for nothing then, though this cryo-stasis unit, I hope its friendly, would be such a waste to preserve it for ages to have it go mad and be put down like an animal." Roberts mulled over the idea of stronger weapons. "We have got 2 survivors nearly here Private; you can escort them to stay with the egg heads once the medics have gone over them."

After getting to the entrance of the cave system and waiting for around ten minutes, they see the figures of 13 people come into sight.

"Shit, they are a man down." Captain Roberts muttered under his breath. "Snipers, do you see any more movement beyond Alpha squad?"

"No Sir, just Alpha squad with one addition being carried in the Sergeant's arms."

"Ok, return to your duties."

"Yes Sir."

"3rd Platoon, have your medics on standby, we have at least one wounded coming in." Robert ordered while keeping his eyes on the incoming Alpha squad.

"Ok medics, you heard the captain, get a triage ready, now get those arses moving." Roberts heard from behind him, followed by the sound of the medics quickly moving to set some area set up for the wounded.

Roberts waited for another 10 minutes before Alpha squad was before him. Upon seeing them, he saw blood stains across a couple of them and the Sargent carrying a young male boy who looked to be around 17 who had bandages wrapped and him and his left arm in a sling. "Any of Alpha squad wounded there Sergeant?"

"No Sir, only the boy here is wounded and on top, I had to put him to sleep to make him quiet to get back here, his companion, who he told us was his aunt, by the name of Marie Shepard, was shot dead by now a dead Batarian scout." The Sergeant's gruff digital altered voice came through the helmet.

"Ok then Sergeant; get that boy to the medics from 3rd platoon and then get something to eat, carrying him wouldn't off been easy." Roberts said, knowing that this boy has just lost both his Uncle in a last stand which made a big hit on the pirate's numbers and now his Aunt to a lucky Batarian pirate scout. "The rest of you, back to your posts and keep an eye out for those darn pirates."

**2170 SSV Einstein**

Lieutenant Hannah Shepard was in the CIC when reports of Mindoir being under attack arrived through the communication terminals, being near the newly promoted Captain Osman, she heard the mission turn from reinforcement to a counter-attack mission. Hearing no news on causalities had Hannah fearing for the worse had her deciding to give Zabaleta a message.

_Zabaleta_

_If you can find any info on my son, John, when you have landed, let me know ASAP._

_You're Friend _

_Hannah Shepard._

Sending the message, Hannah let of a sigh of defeat knowing she couldn't do anything more. Noticing the pace picking up, she steeled herself to listen to the commands and possible death screams of troops over the communication terminals. Seeing the Captain walk into the middle of the CIC, Hannah stopped dealing with the information terminal she was at to hear what will be happening.

"Open ship and carrier group wide channels." He said looking at the communications officer.

"All channels are open and awaiting your orders sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant, This is Captain Osman speaking, I'm sure that you have heard reports of pirates attacking Mindoir, we were here to pick up some important items from a newly found Prothean site but now that is on the backburners, we are here to liberate Mindoir from these pirate scum and save as many people as possible. I won't lie to you, we are outnumbered but I know one thing for sure, I know that we are the better men and due to that we will be victorious. All ships into wedge formation around the Einstein, all ships jettison their fighters and let's break through this pirate fleet. Captain Osman out."

Turning around, Captain Osman looked at the surrounding crew, giving them all a nod before sitting down in his captain seat. The wait before any action began was the longest wait most of the crew felt, for what felt like more than an hour past was actually 10 minutes.

"Captain, it looks like we have been spotted by the pirates and they are turning around to face us now."

"Good, tell all ships to engage and get us close enough…"

"Captain, multiple ships breaking off their right flank, looks like the slave transport ships."

"Damn, send wolf pack Alpha to bring those ships to a stop and recuse as many people as possible."

"Captain, we have got reports from the Perth that they have started firing upon the enemy."

"Good, send fighters forward to engage, have the shuttles prepped and ready to take of as soon as we break through the pirates lines."

"Captain, reports of from the Trebia, there kinetic barriers are nearly depleted from a mass barrage on their position and are requesting to fall back to recharge."

"Grant them that, we don't want to lose too many ships at this time."

"Captain! Trebia's barriers are done and one of the enemy ships got a lucky hit, Trebia's engine is going critic…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the frigate SSV Trebia go out in a flash of light between the pirate ships, taking a few of their barriers down but taking the Einstein's fighter squadron Charlie out as well.

"I want all ships to target the pirate ships that have been damaged and use that area to break through their lines." Putting his hands in his hands, Captain Osman sighed deeply on what was going on. Already lost a frigate and a squadron of fighters in the first few minutes into the fight, not all was going down well in the mind of the newly promoted Captain.

After 10 minutes after the destruction of the Trebia, The Einstein had broken through the pirate lines and began dropping off the troop shuttles. Even through the Carrier group had broken through the pirate's line, it came with the price of the cruiser SSV Perth and 2 more frigates, SSV Bulge and the SSV Waterloo and Einstein's fighter squadron Foxtrot. The ships containing the slaves that tried to run, a few got past and ran and a few stop, with the crew using the crew as bargaining chips.

Hearing the reports from what was coming through from the troops, the deployment was next to the dig site due to it being the most secured area the alliance had for its counter-attack. The shuttles brought back the wounded of the quick attack from the pirates in an effort to over-run the dig site before Alliance reinforcements arrived. Hannah had heard of the death of both Andrew in the city and Marie on the way to the dig site but no word on John.

"Lieutenant Shepard, take this to the Captain, would you, information on the second wave of shuttles waiting for clearance to come up and what they contain." The communications officer said while passing over the data pad to Hannah who took a quick peek only to see the name of her son on the list non-military wounded. Letting go of a deep breath in relief she made her way to the Captain

"Captain, I got a list on the second wave of shuttles and they are requesting permission to take-off and dock on the Einstein." Hannah gave the data pad over to the Captain while giving a quick salute afterwards.

"Give them the green light to get those shuttles up here, Lieutenant." Looking at the data pad he saw what was bound to come up. "And Lieutenant Shepard, you can see your son once the battle is over, dismissed."

Turning back to her post, Hannah felt conflicted on how to feel, she had lost her brother and sister in-laws but her son was still alive, at least she had something to fight for.

* * *

**There we go. Hopefully I can get this story going, as there will be a few chapters like this one before we come to the game time.**

**Review are welcome, especially those containing ways to help make this better.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, only rights to my own body.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**48,046 BCE Prothean occupied area of Mindoir**

Technician Ambik was doing the daily maintenance on the portal when it suddenly activated. Normal procedure kicked in like second nature and he brought his holo-communicator out and turned it on bringing the Overseer into view.

"Overseer Rasan, the portal between us and the technicians in the other universe is opening. Looks like they are sending a life pod through must hold another Human to work on."

"Thank you Technician Ambik, get that pod secure and make sure the Human inside is stable, we are nearly breaking through on making them into deadly weapons and need as many of them alive for this to work." Rasan's voice came through making a slight noise of the mechanical rasp from the communicator.

Walking over to the pod, Ambik popped the controls open and started to do a system check. "Overseer Rasan, the Human in the life pod is stable and is a young male and got a big recommendation from the Leader of the Warriors. I will send you a copy of what's on here once I finish here."

"Do it as soon as possible, I will watch over what you are doing in the meantime, the others are doing their research and turn these Humans into the Reapers downfall."

Turning around and giving Overseer Rasan a bow of respect, Ambik turned back to the console and started interacting with the controls. A few minutes into the procedure, Ambik came across the file of the other side requesting more pods as they have ran out of theirs, upon seeing it, he flagged the file in the urgent list. Once he had completed going through all the data in the system, he sent a copy to Overseer Rasan.

"Overseer, I have just sent you a copy of the files on the system to you."

"Good, get the Human into the labs and he can stay there in the pod until we can decide on what we shall do with him and get some non-radiated pods through to the other side"

"It shall be done Overseer." In less than a second the holo-communicator turned off leaving Ambik standing next to the life pod alone. Looking at the pod, Ambik started to move it toward the lab sector where the scientists can start their work on this Human and hopefully save as many Protheans as possible.

**48,045 BCE Prothean occupied area on Mindoir**

Head Scientist Orkan looked at the results of the latest experiment with a mixed reaction. "Darn it, more Humans dead, hopefully a few of them survive these experiments." Putting his data pad down, Orkan decide to check up on the other subjects who were floating in the pods with breathing mask on the face and tubes and wires going to and from the body monitoring vitals on each out-put, finding some that looked like they were going to make it.

Tapping one of the assistants on the shoulder, Orkan told him to keep an eye on the ones that had caught his eye through the latest experiments. After walking into the room, overseeing the experiments, Orkan brought his arm up to the same level as his face making his Omni-tool flared to life in front of his face with its green screen showing the runes of the Protheans' up, Orkan started dialling the Overseer.

"Head Scientist Orkan, I assume that you are calling up with updates on the human experiments?"

"Yes Overseer, I have some good and some bad news. Bad news is that some of the humans have died and some good news is that we have some going to improve after the experiments. On the side, I think we should start getting the gear pieces ready for them to train in while we construct their final armour and weapons."

A brief silence came across the link with Overseer Rasan dipping his head slightly making Orkan unsure on what emotions that the Overseer was feeling.

"Those who died will be remembered in the coming of our renewed Empire, I will get our gear and the training masters ready for our new warriors, just make sure that this project wasn't a waste of our time, sooner or later, we will be found and I want them to be ready."

"Yes Overseer, it will be done." Without a further moment, the call ended, leaving Orkan looking at his Omni-tool. Walking to the edge of the room he was in, he over looked the personnel and the many pods with humans floating in them, each pod, had a different colour, to signify what enchantments they were undergoing, even a few in the most dangerous experiments, cramming powerful enchantments into the few young humans who had the most likely chance of surviving, and a few pods with a mark above them to show if they did survive, they were most likely the front line leaders.

**48,044 BCE Mindoir**

Looking over the 300 Humans who survived the experiments and brutal training, each in custom armour, made to enhance the strengths of each user. Overseer Rasan look at each one standing perfect and square, all facing towards him and the drill instructor. Giving the drill instructor a slight nod, silently telling him to have them form into their 25 squads, each squad having 12 people. Seeing each squad form up, he saw all but one squad had bright colour variations, that one squad that had little colour variation, were mainly in black and dark crimson red armour and a black hooded cloak over top off the armour.

"Instructor, which squad this that is wearing the dark coloured armoured with the cloaks?"

"They have called themselves the Omega squad, in their one of their religions, its symbol means the end and if they are the end of the Reapers then I think it will be rather fitting. Also they are hardest trained warriors of the lot and came from the dangerous experiments, they seem to be able to work easy and decimate the others squads in one vs. one combat with only the squad called Alpha giving somewhat a challenge."

"Hopefully it doesn't mean that the others aren't too weak against the Reapers." Stepping onto the platform in front of him, Rasan watched slowly as he was lifted above the Humans. After it stopped at being 3m of the floor, Rasan spread his arms out in the direction of the Humans in front of him.

"Today, you make your species proud; you are the first of your kind to be inducted into the Prothean Imperial military. I won't lie, it is a bloody war out there, you are the final line of defence and if you fall then the Empire will fall as well, if you die then your own species will die before the Reapers. Remember this, the whole galaxy's fate is in your hands, don't fail us."

Pressing the command, the platform started lowing itself to the ground. Once it touched down on the ground, Rasan turned to the drill instructor giving one command.

"Order Omega squad to my office."

**10 minutes later.**

With a hiss, the door into the Overseers office snapped open with Omega squad and the Prothean drill instructor walked into the large room, with a circle in the middle of it, with the Prothean runes of quantum entanglement communicator in the middle of it.

The drill instructor took a step forward and gave a small cough.

"Overseer, here is Omega squad as order."

"Thank you drill instructor, you are dismissed."

Giving the Overseer a quick salute, the drill instructor turned and left the room.

"Now that he is out of the room, I have been ordered to send you to help with a special mission."

From the Overseer's view, what looked like the leader of the squad stepped forward, away from the rest of the squad.

"What is this mission about Sir?"

"I know you would want to go out and attack the Reapers but this involves something more important than the Reapers, this is making sure that the Prothean race lives through this, no matter if we fail at stopping the Reapers."

Seeing the Leader of the squad turn around and move back into the group, and then form what looked like a group discussion. After what seemed like 10 minutes, the Leader stepped away from the squad and walked towards the Overseer.

"Much as we would not like to accept this posting, if it is to safe guard the future of your race and be the ones standing against the reapers at this place while you do whatever you have to do, Omega squad accepts."

Letting go a breath of relief, Rasan relaxed into his seat and in what felt like ages, leaned back into his seat.

"Good, I have a frigate being prepared to take you to the facility; you will go into cryostasis in half an hours' time, should be easier to slip you past any Reapers the ship runs past."

"What about weapons and armour?"

"You will be provided with the spare set that we made and you will have two of each weapon you train with in with the spare armour, information on what you will be facing will be loaded onto your Omni-tools."

"Thank you Sir, we will make you proud." With all 12 Humans giving a human salute then turning around and walking out of the room leaving the Overseer alone.

**50 minutes later.**

Overlooking the hanger bay the frigate _Protheans Wrath_, Overseer Rasan looked on as the last of the workers walked out of the hanger, allowing the ship VI to finish preparing without risking their lives.

Breaking the air of confidence, the scanner decided now was a good time to talk.

"Overseer, I got multiple signatures inbound towards the site from space."

Overseer Rasan looked over the shoulder of the scanner and what he saw next made him pale.

"Get the men ready for battle, see if you can get Omega squad out of there now, doesn't matter how, but just do it and send an order to the VI to attach the cryostasis pods generator to the ships core."

What happened the next moment made almost everyone in the control room go crazy. The whole hanger bay was lit up like a sunny day as multiple bombs went off, burying the ship underneath the debris.

"Darn it, give everyone a weapon and get them ready for combat, seal the hanger bay doors, so no one can get to that downed ship and someone, find and kill that indoctrinated worker."

**4 hours later**

Overseer Rasan looked over the remaining cameras in the facility only to see the final resistance fall to the Reaper forces, even with the enhanced Humans, the Reaper dead piled up around the solo Human bodies, Rasan knew, numbers won the day, not better troops or equipment. Fingering the trigger of the neutron purge, Rasan waited for the Reaper forces to try to find anything still in one piece after the fight.

Hearing the soft flutter of the abominations that were once Prothean land outside his office door, Rasan decided now was as good as any time to press the button.

"Firing sequence initiated, neutron purge countdown underway."

Looking at his Omni-tool which contained a picture of his family, Rasan steeled himself and decided to look forward to seeing his children in the afterlife, if there was one.

Hearing the door open and hearing the last thing was the buzz of the Collectors particle rifle going off and hitting him in the chest, killing Rasan instantly.

**2173 Alliance Research station – Unknown**

*PING*

Looking over the result, Dr Hanson eyes went wide at what was on the screen, around 3 years of research into opening the cryostasis pod looked like it had finally paid off, deciding to double check, Dr Hanson ran the same test again, allowing it to run while he grabbed the staff in the facility and nearby Alliance officials including Rear Admiral Steven Hackett. Coming back to his station, when Dr Hanson saw the result was the same again, he immediately felt a cold shiver run down his back.

"People, I think we have the final key to opening this cryo-pod, so if we can have the pod move into a protective area, in case we have any troubles with the Prothean inside."

Deciding now was a good time to download the tools to open the pod onto his Omni-tool from his station, Dr Hanson felt a presence behind him, turning around, he came to face R. Admiral Hackett.

"I hope that this works Dr Hanson, some of the impatient government officials want this to be opened soon or be taken apart to study, regardless if they kill a sleeping Prothean."

"I have doubled check the results and the test and everything seem to be matching up to the codes it needs, soon we may know why they suddenly disappeared around 50000 years ago."

Walking away, Hackett gave Hanson one last look.

"You make sure it works or gets close to opening, the sooner it opens, the better for all of us." With that Hackett left Hanson to grab the equipment he needed to open the pod.

**10 minutes later**

Standing alone in the room, Dr Hanson looked at the cryostasis pod. Walking forward to where the panel was, as he opened the panel, Hanson started to feel the pressure of situation bare down on him. With sweat running down his forehead, he gave the code to end the cryostasis and open the pod.

For what was only seconds that had been, felt like minutes for Dr Hanson, as he held his breath while watching the programs do their work. After what seemed like an eternally to Hanson, the signal colour changed from the orange wavelength to the same green colour wavelength as the panel.

Watching the pod open with a slight hiss then two pieces swung outwards from the middle of it revealing a dark figure with frost marks over it.

**Pov change**

The feeling of the coldness passed off my body, slowly replace to the feeling of warmth. Quickly spreading this warmth around to prepare for combat, I decided to open my eyes only to see a ceiling of the colour of bright white, with a light right above me.

Deciding now would be a good time as any to get up and be armed and ready to protect the remaining Protheans. Swinging my legs out of the pod, making them land on the floor then pushing my body in the standing position. Just as full weight bears down on my legs, they buckle, making me land ungracefully on my hands and knees. Feeling my anger rise at such a humiliation, I stood up to find a Human in a white lab coat walking slowly towards me with something I didn't recognise, deciding that I won't look weak in front of these strangers, I grab the Human by the throat and lift him of the ground.

"I don't know who you are or why you awaken me but you will take me to where the Protheans are so I can make sure they survive against the Reapers. Got it?" I growled through my teeth

Seeing him struggle to shake his going very red head in a yes movement, I placed him back down, to which he started breath quickly to get his breath back which he straightened up and faced me.

"I don't know which race you are or how you know our language but you must know before you storm off; the Protheans disappeared around 50000 years ago."

Hearing this surprised me a lot, I knew that cryostasis can have the effect of only being asleep for a couple of seconds as time passes but to last 50000 years, something must have gone very wrong.

"You must be joking, my power supply wouldn't have last that long, unless I was hooked up to another power source for the pod to stay that long." Shaking my head at the thought of such a ridiculous idea.

_If I survived, did any of the other members from my squad make it as well._

"Were there any other Cryo-pods?"

A sad face fell upon the Humans face as he looked down.

"No, your pod was the only functioning pod in the rubble of debris of what was the facility and something else."

Hearing those words tipped my anger over the edge. Without a second thought I flared my biotics I picked up the cryo-pod I was in and flung it into a nearby wall, nearly destroy the wall and making the doors on the pod fall off.

Walking over to the pod, I pop open the secondary panel to the storage container built into the end of it and lifted up my spare armour and holstered the weapons designed for me as well as place the Prothean Omni-tool onto my wrist. Just as I pick cloak that protected everything, I hear what must have been a door open and a set of footsteps walk into the room.

"At ease Dr Hanson, I believe that is now falls into military hands." A guff but strong voice comes from the direction.

"But Admiral Ha…" The person tried to protest but was suddenly cut off.

"No buts Doctor, I'm sure you don't want to become target practice for a pissed off person, I have seen enough biotics to know that we have a person who is stronger than most Asari Matriarchs, if not more powerful than they are."

"Ok, but if you get yourself killed, my head will roll as well."

"Dully noted."

With a huff, the doctor left the room in a hurry that seemed only fit for a peeved person.

Finished strapping my cloak onto my armour, I feel the familiar weight back on my shoulders. Turning around with my spare armour gently lifted by my biotics, floating next to me, I come to face what seemed to be a man in navy uniform with yellow stripes and grey hair and small bread with a scar running along his right cheek. From his body language, I could tell he was a military man and saw a look of determination on his face.

"Hold there, I don't know what species you are but I would like to know what are you going to do now."

Many situations were going through my head, with no Protheans to help, no sure if the Reapers were about to hit or if they ages away. After giving it a quick thought, one answer came to my head.

"I was made for one purpose, and that was to destroy the Reapers, no matter what the cost is."

"Reapers? Are you saying that the Protheans were destroyed by a race called the Reapers?"

Seriously, haven't they got the warnings that the Protheans left, I know from previous studies to know the enemy, they erase as much as they could.

"When I went into that pod, the Protheans were at war with the Reapers, but we were losing, even with their technology, they couldn't defeat the Reapers, so they did experiments, and my squad and I were one of those experiments. We thought we could turn the tide, but something must have went wrong if I only got awaken 50000 years later."

"Hmph, you build a hard case to refute, but I'm only taking it so far for the time." Bring his arms across his body, he settled them into the folded position, while looking at me very sternly.

"I have a plan, if what you say is true, then they will return as we have no sign of their civilisation, but we will have to be alert for them, I can only do so much without hard evidence in front of me and the other members of the Alliance defence committee. Let's put it this way, I help you fight these Reapers and build us up, if you can find a good amount of hard proof that these Reapers are still around."

For being awake for a while in a whole new time period, I now have found another purpose with destroying the Reapers.

"I will take you up on that deal, though I might need an updated version of the galaxy map with today's names, I bet no one will understand the Prothean map that I have. Might have some good resource find there which will be usefully in building the numbers we need to win.

Putting my hand out for the handshake it was quickly meet with an equally as firm hand from the person in front of me.

"The name is Rear Admiral Hackett. If you find us a lot of resources as well, then I think I might make it worth your time to help us even more."

I placed my hand up onto the small release notch then giving the command to release my helmet, I slowly took it off to hear the gasp from the thick see-through walls as the other officials and scientists look upon my face and realise that I am an actual Human.

"Like wise Rear Admiral Hackett, hopefully this starts something that will avenge all the dead. Also you can call me Revan."

* * *

**Well that is the Chapter, slowly rolling around into the game time.**

**One little fact I found out is that Revanchism is a term used since the 1870s to describe a political manifestation of the will to reverse territorial losses incurred by a country, often following a war or social movement.**

**Any criticism is welcomed, as that would be the only way to improve or a review with pointers.**

**Also if anyone knows why I'm not even seeing this on the normal story list with the other mass effect stories as I'm sure I have it in the correct place of gamesmass effect.**


End file.
